Sensei,Look at me!
by Sharingan Demon666
Summary: Well,Yes,I just thought of this,Don't pick on my ass,Rebekah! . I hope you like it,If so,Leave reviews and be my critic. :p Futa!Ymir x Annie/Ymir x Historia.
1. Chapter 1

_*chatter* *chatter* __Can't they keep it down? I 'm trying to read here! _

"Oi! Historia, have you done the science homework?" Asked a bald, short guy seeming like he was in a hurry.

"Yes, Connie, and I also think the third activity was unfair, even for me."

"I know right! I-Connie was interrupted by their new french teacher, apparently female as rumored, she was writing her name on the blackboard, Ymir...Sounds like she is not from here…Ymir, the new french teacher was not pale nor black, only tanned, wore glasses, had a suit and a tie on, and had this different eye color, like it was honey itself, EXACTLY Historia's type.

"Attention please! I am your new french teacher, you may call me Ymir, from now on I shall only speak french during our class, I am prepared to help anyone in need for extra lessons, work hard, everyone, it is nice to meet you all, I'll be taking attendance." Hearing her husky voice Historia blushed a deep crimson. And as Ymir called her name she blushed even harder, she stuttered, which made her classmate from earlier, Connie laugh, and her other brown-haired classmate, Sasha giggled, wondering why she was acting that way. She pulled herself together and sat back down trying to forget about the hot teacher and focus on the lesson.

XXX

* * *

At the end of class, Ymir gave them an assignment to do at home. Sitting at her desk, and after all the student were out, Historia approached her. "Uh—Uhm, Ymir-Sensei?" Stuttered the blonde.

"Yes, Reiss, what is it?" The freckled brunette replied while writing down something, probably french. "I just wanted to ask you about..." Historia was interrupted by a knock on the door "Come in!" Ymir shouted, and as the person came in Historia was shocked. She was Blonde, with big blue eyes and long eyelashes. She had big breasts, huge compared to Historia 's. She wore a dress, not a fancy one, but she still looked extremely good in it, which made Historia jealous, who is she? Who is she to Ymir-Sensei? Is she a close friend? A cousin? A sister? None of those assumptions were correct, for the blonde woman hugged Ymir tightly and pecked her on the lips. Making Historia blush and look away.

"Ah—uh, excuse me, I didn't notice you had a student here." The blonde woman apologized but Historia glared at her. Ymir scratched her cheek in embarrassment, and asked for forgiveness from Historia.

"I apologize ,Reiss. Annie here cannot hold back. She said with a chuckle. "What were you going to ask me, by the way?"

Historia shook her head and started walking towards the door. "It's nothing, Ymir-Sensei, I can figure it out on my own! Thank you very much!"

"Yes, but I can help you..." Ymir was interrupted by a kiss from Annie, which made Historia hurry even more.

"It's nothing, nevermind!" Closing the door behind her and peeking through the keyhole. She saw the blonde woman and Ymir kissing, which made her burn

with jealousy.

_No! She can never take her away from me, I shall win her over! _Historia made a promise to herself...


	2. Chapter 2

_"Tomorrow's Sunday so there's no school, I can't see her…" _ Historia was upset that she couldn't meet her french teacher, now that she planned she would win her over No matter what, she's tried her best to approach her more, but that Blondie, no-_Annie. _Kept coming over, she slumped in her chair as she thought of the blonde woman, and then she blushed, thinking of Ymir kissing her instead of Annie. She must have been a good kisser. "I wanna kiss her…" Historia caught herself running a finger on her lips and she blushed a deep crimson. Then she thought to herself, determind, she got up and took a shower to clear her thoughts. After coming out she dressed up in her favourite dress, white with flowers on it which showed some cleavage; but not too much because it would be bad if perverts hit on her. She fixed her hair, did her makeup, picked up her purse and out she went. "Let's seeee…I think she lives on that street…" Realizing she's been stalking her teacher she blushed again, but she wouldn't help but like her. That husky voice of hers, those sharp, cold, gorgeous eyes, her smell, the clothes she wore—

Before she knew, Historia found herself in the building her teacher lived in. She went up the stairs to her apartment, knocked twice on the door and waited for a good five seconds before the door opened and there was her teacher, just waking up. She could tell, because Ymir was in her red boxers and black sports bra, her hair wasn't in the usual hair-clip. It was surprisingly short, her tanned, freckled skin, her muscles rippling while she stretched. Her amazing abs that looked like they were as hard as a rock… Historia was in a daze. She never imagined she'd see her teacher like this. She was blushing, a deep, DEEP crimson color. Ymir stared at Historia and narrowed her eyes then pulled her into a tight hug and Historia's eyes widened. "Annie~ You let your hair down like I said~" Said Ymir with a tired voice, Historia thought of pushing Ymir away and freeing herself. She seemed like she was too tired and couldn't recognize who she was without her glasses, but the warmth she felt when she hugged Ymir back made her close her eyes and enjoy the hug. Ymir's strong arms being wrapped around Historia's waist made Historia feel like she was in heaven, like nothing could go wrong in that moment.

Or so she thought.

Turning around, Historia saw Annie look at them with a shocked expression.

* * *

**WELLLLLLLLLL,There's gonna be A LOT of smut. :p**


End file.
